neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ranx the Sentient City
Ranx the Sentient City is a fictional character, a supervillain in the DC Comics universe. It first appeared in the short story "Tygers", written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Kevin O'Neill, in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 (1986). Fictional character biography Its origins are unknown; according to folklore Ranx is as old as the stars.Green Lantern Corps (Vol. 2) #5 Ranx first appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 (1986) in a prophecy told to Abin Sur by Qull of the Five Inversions, one of the demons sealed in the tombworld of Ysmault, former base of the magically-based Empire of Tears. The demon promised Sur to answer three questions, free of charge. The third question involved the end of the Green Lantern Corps. The prophecy stated that, during a battle with the unbound Empire of Tears, Ranx would detonate a blink-bomb in the center of Mogo, killing the sentient planet and ending the Green Lantern Corps once and for all. Ranx appears in present times, where it faces off against Guy Gardner and the Lantern Chthos-Chthas Chthatis who are in pursuit of one of the Children of the White Lobe. According to Chthos-Chthas Chthais, Ranx was once a bustling port, until it allowed itself to become a center for crime and vice. The Green Lantern Corps shut it down and trade routes diverted elsewhere. As a result, only drifters and fugitives inhabited Ranx, causing the city to develop a deep-seated grudge against Green Lanterns. The city interferes with their investigation until Gardner threatens to destroy its central processor. When Guy and Chthos-Chthas Chthatis cornered the fugitive, she unleashed a powerful "Blink Bomb", causing Ranx to void its digestive system, expelling the Lanterns into space and humiliating Ranx greatly.Green Lantern Corps (Vol. 2) #5-6 Ranx later returns, allied with the Sinestro Corps, apparently under the promise of revenge against Gardner. Increased in size many times, it is at the frontline of the Sinestro Corps' attack on Mogo.Green Lantern Corps (Vol. 2) #14 Many Green Lanterns take the fight into the interior of Ranx. Chthos-Chthas Chthatis is targeted and slain at the particular urging of Ranx, who still remembers the assistance he gave Gardner. Ranx is destroyed by Sodam Yat at the end of the Battle of Mogo, shortly after the Green Lanterns are authorised to use lethal force: Sodam destroys Ranx's power core, obliterating it.Green Lantern Corps (Vol. 2) #16 Powers and abilities Circuitry running across and through each quadrant of the city enables Ranx to observe and act upon anything in its vicinity. Ranx can control gravitational forces in virtually any area, and control the very ground itself. Data feeds connect to a command center with a central processing unit, perhaps a quasi-organic brain. As a member of the Sinestro Corps, it used a yellow power ring fueled by fear, and capable of forming constructs out of yellow energy. In other media Video games *Ranx the Sentient City appears as a villain in the Wii version of Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters. References * Category:Characters created by Alan Moore Category:DC Comics aliens Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional populated places Category:Fictional robots Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986